The Best Birthday Gift
by danhobaklover
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Sakura doesn't know what to give him.. But with the help of Ino, Sakura thought of the best birthday gift. SasuSaku, Sasuke might be a little OOC, little fluff One-shot, And oh Happy Birthday Sasuke!


**A/N: Hey Guys! I was just thinking since today is Sasuke's birthday, I'll try and give him a present! Well a one shot that is.. Just to remind you that this is SasuSaku. (It is always like that… duh!) Well, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. If I did, then the love teams would be together now.**

**The ****Best Birthday gift**

It was a bright sunny day when..

'Oh my! Isn't Sasuke-kun's birthday tomorrow?!' Sakura thought while she was at the Team 7's meeting place, waiting for her teammates.

Yes. It was definitely Sasuke's birthday tomorrow, July 23. And they were going to celebrate it. They have been doing that since he returned from the Sound Village. It's been 4 years actually.When he returned to Konoha, the first person he saw was Sakura.

**Flashback**

It was a windy afternoon when Sasuke came back from Sound. He thought of one place to go. The bench as they call it. It was where a lot of memories took place. It was where Team 7 met. Where he taught Sakura what it means to be alone. Where he said his goodbye to her and left her there, unconscious which made him a little guilty. And now, where he was seen by a certain person. Specifically a pink-haired kunoichi.

'Sakura…' Sasuke Uchiha thought.

* * *

Sakura's shift was finally over that afternoon when she decided to go to that special place. Wanting to reminisce, she went to talk a stroll over there. When she arrived there, he saw a person that she thought she would never see there…. Or not.

'Sasuke-kun…?' She was surprised.

"S-S-Sa-su-k-ke-ku-kun? I-is t-t-that y-y-ou?" She said while trembling. Sasuke, noticing that she was trembling, came a little closer to her.

"Hn. Yes it is." He replied.

'He didn't change a bit' the girl thought as her trembling faded. She smiled at the thought that Sasuke came back.

'Hn. I thought she was gonna greet me by hugging me to death or whatever but she didn't… At least it doesn't annoy me anymore… but.. I kind of miss it.' He thought

Little did anyone know, one of the reasons he came back was Sakura. While he was at Sound, he was getting distracted by the thoughts of the girl. But somehow, he pushed them aside to finish his 1st goal along with another favor for everyone. Killing Itachi Uchiha, his own brother and Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin.

Just then, a certain loudmouth came to view.

"Sasuke-teme??" He asked in disbelief.

"Dobe."

"IT IS YOU TEME! YOU CAME BACK!!" Naruto shouted with glee.

They had a little talk before going to the Hokage tower to report to Tsunade that the remaining Uchiha came back. Though there were still punishments, Tsunade lessened them for doing Konaha a large favor for killing one of the most high threats to the village, Orochimaru.

**End Flashback**

"Ugh, what should I get?" Sakura muttered.

"Should get who?" a deep voice asked from her behind.

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke-kun.." She smiled at the sight of him. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

He came closer and gave her a peck on her cheeks. Yes, Sasuke was courting the pink-haired girl or should I say woman.

"Well I wouldn't want my love cheating on me, ne?" Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around Sakura, smirking. That action made Sakura blush and face him.

"Sasuke-kun, we're not together yet."

"I know, but it's near." He replied casually.

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted. 'She's so cute… I'll be the luckiest person when I get her.' Sasuke smirked at that thought.

"Ehem.. Sorry to break you're eherm.. uh.. PDA but, you can continue later on in Sasuke's house—" Kakashi said to them but was not able to finish since Sakura hit her hard.

"SENSEI YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted while blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Well, he'll always be.." Sasuke muttered, a very visible tint of pink was present on his smooth face.

"Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that Tsunade-sama gave us all a day-off since someone special is having his birthday tomorrow…" Kakashi then nudged Sakura and winked at her as if saying 'You know what to give him…' in a sort of perverted way.

Sakura blushed again. But then she knew that she couldn't do that. Of course.. she was saving it for her honeymoon with Sasuke. Not that she was bragging but, she already knew what's going to happen.

"Well, Ja! I have to go and buy the new edition of Icha Icha.." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura we're left alone.

"So, You want to do anything?" Sasuke asked as he held her hand. Sakura withdrew it.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm a little busy, I'll make it up to you tomorrow ok?" Sakura said. Sasuke was kind of sad at this.

"Hn. I guess, I'm going." Sasuke turned away but was stopped by Sakura.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? Cause you look like you are.."

"No, I'm just.. stressed that's all."

"Oh ok. Ja."

She then walked back to her house to plan for tomorrow's party.

* * *

"Ino-pig! I need help!" Sakura was on the phone with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"What is it forehead girl?" Ino said.

"Well, I was thinking of what to give Sasuke-kun tomorrow…"

"Wait! Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow?!"

"Well, duh!"

"GOLLY! Why didn't Shika-kun tell me about this."

"Might be busy or something.. Anyway, any suggestions?"

"Well, since…"

And the phone conversation continued.

* * *

The next day, well, it was Sasuke's birthday. Everyone gathered in the Uchiha compound where the party was held. It was a night party. Of course single person Sasuke knows was there. Like the Hyuuga's, Nara's, Yamanaka's and other famous clans from Konoha.

Of course, the old Rookie 9 was there, also Team Gai. Let's not forget their sensei's.

The party started and everyone was partying. Sakura was sitting in a corner on the couch. She was wearing a tube dress that ended up just above her knees that was color red. On her waist was a black ribbon. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing high heeled shoes.

Sasuke, on the other side. He was wearing a black polo and dress pants with matching black shoes. He was currently entertaining guest. It was weird for him since he was known as the Human Icecube, but like they say, Love can change many things. And that is one side effect Sasuke is immune to. He noticed that Sakura was sitting there on a couch at the corner. He excused himself and went towards the girl.

"Sakura, why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, by the way, meet me at the garden at 9pm, an hour before the party ends." Sakura said.

"Uhm, ok." He replied.

* * *

In the middle of the party, Sasuke invited Sakura to dance, he was her first dance while she was his first dance too. The danced it 3 different songs. One was slow and the other two was party dance.

It was already nine and Sasuke went outside. He caught sight of a pink-haired girl sitting in one of the beautiful fountains there.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun happy birthday!" And she gave her gift.

It was a photo album consist of their memories together as a team or couple. Starting from the day they met up to Valentine's day this year where Sasuke started courting Sakura.

But what was special in that photo album was the last page which Sasuke found weird. It has the word

"**YES**"

Sasuke was then confused.  
"Sakura? What is yes?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes… I'll be your girlfriend."

Sasuke was shocked. He wasn't expecting Sakura to answer him on his own birthday. He thought she would just give him material things, but yes she did but this was unexpected.

"Sakura..Sakura.. Thank you… For everything." He whispered to her ear.

"Your welcome." She said while she smiled. Soon after they shared a loving kiss.

Sasuke then licked her bottom lip while she obliged. He started to explore her mouth. After a few minutes of making out, they decided to go inside to announce the good news. The whole crown shouted and cheered. The party ended after a few minutes and Sasuke came up to Sakura and whispered to her

"This is the best birthday gift you ever gave to me.."

* * *

**A/N: There! This is my first one-shot and my first fluff. Haha, I never knew I could do it though. But please oh please.. REVIEW! And before I finish.. a last..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


End file.
